headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers 95
"Something Inhuman This Way Comes..!" is the title to the ninety-fifth issue of the first ''Avengers'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Neal Adams and inks by Tom Palmer. The cover art illustration was rendered by John Buscema and Tom Palmer. The story was colored by Palmer, with lettering by Sam Rosen. It was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a January, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. Synopsis Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Goliath, Clint Barton * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Thor Odinson * Vision * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Nick Fury * Rick Jones * Triton * H. Warren Craddock * Maximus the Mad * Agon * Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell * Joey * Le-Roj * Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff * Rynda * Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * Super-Skrull, Kl'rt * Supreme Intelligence * Alien Activities Commission * Avengers * House of Agon * Mandroids * New York City Police Department * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Inhumans * Kree * Skrulls * Birds * Andromeda Galaxy * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Avengers Mansion * California :* San Francisco * Himalayas :* Attilan * Force field * Iron Man armor MK IV * Mandroid armor * Rifle * Robots * Airship * Avengers Quinjet * Helicopter * Van * Energy absorption * Flight * Mind control * Sonic projection * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Avengers vs. Inhuman. 'Nuff said!" * This issue is job number 767 Z. It is indicated on the lower right hand corner of the splash page. * Tom Palmer is unconfirmed as the colorist for this issue. Coloring credit is taken from this issue's profile page on Comics.org. * The plotline from this issue crosses over with the "An Evening's Wait for Death!" story from ''Amazing Adventures'' #7. * Triton is the first character to appear in this issue. * Reference is made to the Sub-Mariner in this issue. Goliath refers to Triton as a second-rate Sub-Mariner. * This is the first and only appearance of Le-Roj, who is an Inhuman. * Reference is made to Ronan the Accuser in this issue. * The Supreme Intelligence makes a one-panel appearance in this issue with minimal dialogue. * The Scarlet Witch makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. She is unconscious and has no dialogue. * Quicksilver makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. He is unconscious and has no dialogue. * Captain Mar-Vell makes a cameo appearance only in this issue. He has no dialogue. * H. Warren Craddock is actually a Skrull in this issue. He is the same Skrull that impersonated the Invisible Girl back in ''Fantastic Four'' #2. Reprints * The storyline from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Avengers: Kree/Skrull War :* Avengers: The Kree-Skrull War :* Black Bolt: Something Inhuman This Way Comes :* Essential Avengers 4 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers 10 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Inhumans 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1972/Comic issues Category:January, 1972/Comic issues Category:Roy Thomas/Editor-in-Chief Category:Roy Thomas/Writer Category:Neal Adams/Penciler Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Colorist Category:Sam Rosen/Letterer Category:John Buscema/Cover artist Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover artist Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover inker Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover colorist Category:Sam Rosen/Cover letterer Category:Stan Lee/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories